Right Here
by StydiahMartin
Summary: Stiles * Lydia comfort eachother after the deaths of Allison, Aiden and the demise of the nogitsune. (Based on 3x24) This is also a little something something I decided to do for stydia week. I hope you guys like it. Sorry in advance for any errors.


AN: Updates for Losing grip and Unfaithful are on the way. Thanks for sticking with me. As always comments and feedback is greatly appreciated. xoxo :)

She doesn't notice when Scott, Kira and Isaac walk around them leaving her and stiles alone. She swears she hears Scott ask if they'll be ok, but she doesn't miss when stiles gives him a gentle nod. Before going over to the rest pf the pack, Scott stops to rub soothing circles in Lydia's back. And it hits her, Scott and Stiles are all that she has left and that's when she decides to tighten the grip on Stiles. Because here he is after almost dying because of the freaking nogitsune, and yet here he is comforting her.

"Lydia," he whispers, not wanting to startle her.

All she does is nuzzle further into stiles neck not wanting him to let go of her. Catching the hint he pushes whatever he wanted to say in the back of his mind and continues to hold her for what seems like forever.

After a few minutes Lydia finally pulls away, "Sorry" she stutters, finally releasing her death grip on him. "Lydia, you don't ever have to apologize, ever!" He's staring her in the eyes now and Lydia knows that he means ever word. Feeling the emptiness of his arms not being around her, they make their way to his jeep. Sitting in silence for a minute or two… Stiles finally decides to speak. "I'm so sorry, Lydia" He says, voice thick with emotion. Lydia looks up at him in confusion, but notices that he's not finished talking so she lets him continue, "For everything, the nogitsune kidnapping you, Allison, Aiden…" He trails off trying keep from breaking down. His hands were shaking uncontrollably now, and Lydia knew that he was trying to be strong for the both of them. "Stiles," she say, below a whisper, but he's not listening and instead he's trying to start the car, "Stiles!" She yells, snapping him out of his trance.

Taking her small hands and grabbing his trembling ones, "Listen to me, none of this is your fault, okay? Allison and Aiden did not gut because of you." She says, voice thick with emotion. His breath is coming out uneven now and Lydia see's the tears fall down his cheek. She twists her body a little so that she somewhat facing him, she engulfs him in a hug and lets him cry on her shoulder paralleling what he did for her earlier. Stiles' sobs does nothing but break her heart even more. As she holds him as tight as she can she realizes that this is the first time stiles has broken down in front of her. Sure, she witnessed and helped him through a panic attack, but this was new; this was him completely giving into all the fear, anger, sadness and pain after weeks of being possessed and controlled by a trickster spirit.

"shhh, it ok, stiles, let it out," she says, rubbing her free hand in the roots of his hair.

After a few minutes his sobs turn into small whimpers and he untangles himself from Lydia's arms.

"You must think I'm such a baby," He says, in a joking yet serious manner.

"No, actually… I don't think I've seen you look stronger."

Stiles quirks his eyebrow giving her a confused look.

"I mean, you've been through hell and back and you've managed to hold it together after all this time. If it was me… I wouldn't have been able to handle it."

"But you did," He interrupts. "Peter controlled you for months and you made it through." He says, squeezing the hand she didn't know she was still holding.

"You're a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for, Lydia." He says, starting his jeep.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

They pull up in front of Lydia's house and suddenly the car is silent. Lydia glances over at the empty house and before she even gets the chance to say anything stiles is turning the car off and climbing out. She sees her door fling open, "I don't want to be alone either." He says, holding his hand out to help her out of the car. Lydia climbs out and gives him a grateful smile. They make their way into the empty house and upstairs to her bedroom. Neither are hungry and they are both way too tired to watch tV. She tells him to make himself at home while she changes into something comfortable. He nods and decides to take off his shoes and his red and black plaid shirt. He places it on the chair that was infron of her vanity mirror. The picture in the basket of said vanity mirror catches his eye and he smiles at the picture of Lydia and Allison smiling at each other. He rubs his thumb over Allison and whispers "I'm so sorry". Lydia finds him holding the picture when she comes out of the bathroom.

That was taken after you guys won your first lacrosse. She says, smiling as if the memory was still fresh in her mind.

Walking over to stiles and taking the picture from out his hands. "She was so excited to see Scott play. It was all she talked about." She says, staring fondly at the picture.

The room fell in an uncomfortable silence.

"You sucked back then" she said laughing as she placed the picture back in the basket.

"Oh whatever… I was just downplaying my talent to make Scott look good."

"Uh-huh, you keep telling yourself that." And for the first time in what seems like forever Lydia hears a laugh come out of stiles and it's almost like a breath of fresh air.

She lifts the blankets on her side of the bed and climbs in the bed. Lydia can almost smell stiles' anxiety.

"So are you going to join me or are you going to sleep standing up?"

Stiles just stands there not sure of what his answer is. Lydia realizes that it's because this will be the first time he's not plagued with dreams of nogitsune. She walks over to him and takes his hands in hers, "Look, I know you're scared, but I'm right here, okay, I'm not going anywhere." She says giving his hand a tight squeeze before letting go. She climbs in the bed and under covers giving stiles a chance to decide if he wants to join her or not. And don't even seconds later she sees stiles taking off his jeans. She sees a light blush creep on his cheeks when he looks up and sees her staring at him. Folding his pants neatly on the chair where his shirt his, he climbs on to the bed and under the covers.

Letting out a heavy sigh when Lydia reaches over to her night stand and turning the lamp off. Lydia feels him tugging at the covers and decides to move closer. "Stiles," she whispers. She doesn't have to say another word when he unclenches the blanket and opens his arms to her. Lydia closes the distance between them and nuzzles further into his side, resting her head on his chest. "I'm not going anywhere," she says, draping her arm around him and holding him tighter.

"Thank you," he whispers before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
